


Day 2 of ObeyMax! Angels

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, Angst, Minor Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Other, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Some Plot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: 5 times Michael saved Lucifer +1 time Lucifer saved him.
Relationships: Lucifer & Michael
Series: ObeyMax month!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Day 2 of ObeyMax! Angels




Lucifer didn't realize how close he was to Heaven's edge. He just wanted to play hide and seek with his newest brother, Mammon. They were running and squealing, little feet pounding over Heaven's warm dirt, having the time of their lives.

Until Lucifer got careless and stepped clean off of the cliffs. The young child, with baby fat still clinging to his cheeks, barely had time to register his impending doom, before a strong, sure hand snatched him straight from the air. Before he knew it, he was being cradled in perfectly sculpted arms and shushed soothingly. Warm fingers ran through Lucifer's baby feathers, soft down giving way to skilled hands. 

"Now now little wing, I thought I'd told you to be careful around here? Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't been here? You would've been a demon for sure!" Michael laughed, not a hint of worry in his voice, only affection. He wasn't that much older than Lucifer, a teenager to Lucifer's toddler, but sometimes Michael felt wise beyond his years. It frustrated Mammon immensely, but Lucifer liked that about Michael. He was mysterious.

"Sorry Michael! I'll be careful next time." Michael just laughed, and gave a light kiss to Lucifer's forehead. 

"How about we go inside and bake a cake? Father told me that one of our brothers would have a real talent for it. We should be able to keep up with him, shouldn't we? We are the oldest after all." Lucifer beamed, and motioned for Michael to pick Mammon up. 

It was the first of many times when Lucifer, with innocent curiosity, would look to the world below and wonder.




Asmodeos would not fly. He wouldn't. Lucifer didn't know why, he didn't know how to convince him to fly, and his patience was running low.

"Asmo, I promise, when you jump you won't even notice it. You'll just be flying." For what felt like the millionth time, Asmo stubbornly refused, too embarrassed or scared to form any coherent response now. Lucifer wished he could tell Asmo what was at stake. Father wanted this done before sun down, and if this didn't happen Lucifer would be in for it. It was the most natural thing to come to an angel, and Asmo wouldn't do it.

Before he could lose his temper for good and say things he might have regretted, Michael, in all of his fully realized glory, flew down from whatever tree top he graced his presence with. He made quick shooing motions at Lucifer, and Lucifer, being as done with the situation as he was, stalked off.

He found himself near Heaven's edge once more. The human realm beneath him looked dirty and uninviting, but Lucifer sat anyway.

Something was burning in his chest. He felt aggravated, angry but not in an angry way. Like he was suffering something but didn't know what. He looked upon the pitiful humans, as though they would give him answers. The swine, unsurprisingly, yielded nothing. Dirty secret keepers. 

Before Lucifer could go further in his musings, Michael gracefully lowered himself next to Lucifer. Michael no longer kept a secure hand on his arm, for gone were the flightless days of Lucifer, and his childish stumbling. Something the humans hadn't quite gotten over just yet. 

"Little flame, you seem upset." Michael's airy, detached voice floated over the breeze. Lucifer relayed his indescribable emotion to his brother, feeling grave and saddened. Michael simply chuckled, in his detached Michael way, and wrapped an arm around his brother.

"What you're feeling, little flame, is humility. You feel ashamed that you could not fulfill father's wish and teach Asmo to fly. You pride yourself on your aerial skills, and Asmo's refusal to learn made you feel as though your pride wasn't warranted, thus humiliation." Michael was calm as ever as he explained, almost like he was quoting something he'd heard long ago, but Michael was Michael. No one really knew what he was thinking or what he'd done, not even father. Lucifer has been told that he and Michael get along best with each other, and he thinks that's just because he is the only one Michael seems present for the most. Other times, he drifts, like feathers on the wind. Unspeaking, unmoving, unyielding. Following a path no one can see.

Lucifer leans onto his brothers shoulder and closes his eyes. He's had enough of the ugly human realm for today.

3.

In all the millenia that Lucifer has been alive, he hasn't cried. Not like this. At the first sign of tears, Michael would swoop in and comfort him in a way only Michael could. Lucifer doubted there would be any Michael today.

Lucifer had done a terrible thing, he'd admit it. He'd lost his composure and snapped at Michael. Michael hadn't been doing anything other than happily indulging Leviathan's harmless antics and Lucifer had snapped. Yelled obscene things at his precious Michael for no reason at all. As soon as he'd been able to come back to himself, he'd fled, the soft, sad look on his normally aloof brother's face burned behind his eyelids. 

His insides felt like rot. It felt as though his feathers had been plucked, one by one. Air refused to go to his lungs, forcing Lucifer to shiver and convulse to keep from blacking out, and whatever breath could make it in was exhaled through pathetically quivering lips in short bursts. Lucifer was a wreck.

As though some curse had been placed on him, a portal opened up and a demon stepped through. He seemed about Lucifer's age, muscular, and stunning in a way Lucifer hadn't seen any demon before. Gold lined his very existence, from his eyes to the jewelry decorating his wings and tail. What sold Lucifer on the demon was the way he carried himself. Chest puffed out, back straight, shoulders relaxed and looking around with authority. The demon carried himself with pride. He was almost handsome, in a way. (Lucifer banished the thought from his mind as soon as it came.)

"Hello! My name is Diavolo, yours?" The demon said, holding out a hand. Lucifer was so shocked that the demon, Diavolo, was speaking to him that he froze. This was no way to greet guests of the celestial realm. He probably looked as though he'd been attacked. Lucifer dare not speak lest his voice quiver and crack in front of the handsome demon. Luckily, or rather unluckily, Michael swooped in to save the day.

Airy voice filled with concern, hooded eyes slightly more alert, the angel took in the scene. He gave a friendly smile to Diavolo, and moved to hold Lucifer. The younger angel always hated how Michael could make anything seem lazy, as though it required no effort at all. Even when the older angel was making swift, deliberate movements, he still managed to look half asleep. With a frustrated and exhausted sigh, Lucifer let his older brother hold him.

"Hello Diavolo." Michael began, " this is my younger brother, Lucifer. You came at a rather odd time, but give us a moment and we can speak." Michael kindly wiped away his young brother's tears, and gave a loving kiss to Lucifer's forehead. Lucifer didn't deserve Michael's love after what he did, yet Michael gave it anyway. Sometimes Lucifer hated how much he loved his brother. Michael gave him one of his patented "we will speak later even though I look like i don't have a care in the world right now" looks, and the two brothers turned to face Diavolo.

4.

Lucifer felt as though he could barely breathe. Oxygen went in but it gave no relief to his lungs. Every bone in his body ached. His eyes refused to open. Wings refused to flutter, even when he felt Michael's presence near him. The older angel settled peacefully against Lucifer's back, snuggling up to Lucifer, wrapping long, toned arms around the younger.

Peace slowly seeped into the morning star's veins. The sluggish, slimy feeling that had possessed him all morning gradually, eventually, faded into a warm sleepiness. The ache in his bones slowly subsided, replaced with a warm, syrupy feeling. Lucifer found the strength to flex his wings, doing so carefully to avoid hitting Michael. Finally, it felt as though air was making it's way to his lungs, and Lucifer took a deep, long breath.

Michael always knew when something was wrong, always knew how to make Lucifer feel better. The morning star did not know what came over him that day. Didn't know what shut down his entire body until his only conscious thought was that he should be moving, should be doing his daily tasks, yet could not move one centimeter of his body.

_ Michael has saved me again _ , Lucifer thought tiredly. _ If only I knew what he has just saved me from. _

It is his last thought before he falls asleep.

5.

Michael had pushed him. Father had been about to smite Lucifer from existence and Michael had convinced the crooked old fuck that a better punishment would be rotting in the Devildom. He had given all of his arguments and reasons with that same infuriating passive face, as though nothing in the world could bother him.

The worst part was, Michael had saved him. Michael knew better than anyone that if nothing was said or done, Lucifer and his brothers and whatever had spawned from his being would be erased completely from existence. As Michael pushed Lucifer off of Heaven's edge, his eyes remained hooded. His posture remained relaxed. He pushed his once most beloved brother off of the grounds of God with nothing more than a shrug. 

Somehow.

Somehow.

He had still gotten his message across without anyone knowing. Michael who could accomplish God-like tasks whole showing as little effort as though he were dispersing clouds, had gotten one message into Lucifer's mind with every angel and deity present none the wiser.

_ You're funny, my little star. Trust me when I say you will enjoy the Devildom far more than here. Your days will not be plagued with the sadness that follows you. No longer will your pride be bruised in favor of God. No longer will you have to hide who you are.  _

_ This is not goodbye, no matter how convinced you are. _

_ With more love than you could ever know, the first fallen angel. _

+1

Michael fell when he first held Lucifer. As he held his little star and listened to God's rantings, Michael knew. He felt the bitterness rise with each word that fell from the lowlife's mouth, how he praised that this child would be the perfect soldier. Would keep everyone in line.

Hate bubbled up in Michael's heart. Hate so potent and in such great quantity that it flowed through his veins like black sludge, poisoning all it touched with hate. And the old fuck didn't notice. The pathetic man who demanded control over all else didn't notice. Michael wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry. Wanted to scream and rail and destroy. But he didn't. He simply held the small bundle closer, and whispered his one truth in Lucifer's little, precious ear.

_ My name is Michael. I am the Avatar of Passivity. I am the first angel to fall from Heaven. I will not be the last. _

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry writing this at 2 am. Yes I still consider it day two. 
> 
> Love yall <3 
> 
> Love Michael too even though I don't think he's a fleshed out character in the game (I haven't played the new lessons yet)
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
